


Paradise

by coaldustcanary



Category: Firefly
Genre: Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-05
Updated: 2012-07-05
Packaged: 2017-11-09 06:29:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/452367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coaldustcanary/pseuds/coaldustcanary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The good shepherd reflects.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paradise

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt - "paradise" - some years ago.

The dishes were done, and the remains of dinner put away for later. It was a miracle, in point of fact, that there were any left to carefully save; there had been fresh vegetables mixed in with the protein (greenish, tonight). Snap beans and young, translucent onions had been purchased after this last run. Working for farming folk sometimes, occasionally, had its advantages. There might be less cold cash to split in the end, but they wouldn't be hungry. And just a touch of dried coriander from his stores had brought the rest of Serenity's crew down to the kitchen before he could call them, all smiling and inhaling deeply in anticipation.

But all was finished, and now he sat, ostensibly reading from his Bible, but instead, in truth, listening to the quiet, friendly conversation spinning about him. He did not look up from the dark-inked words before him, but he heard soft laughter as Inara taught some card game to Kaylee and River. He did not need to look up to imagine the two girls bent over their cards, conspiratorially whispering to one another about their hands, and perhaps also about Simon, who assuredly watched them from across the room. He pretended to listen to Wash animatedly relating some story or another - there were marked creaking noises each time Wash leaned forward to gesture or slapped the arm rest to make a point - but of course he watched the girls.

Between Wash's excitement and Inara's pointers, set to the tune of the soft ringing tones of Jayne sharpening a knife, he heard the Captain and Zoe talking quietly, speaking in low tones about things that he wished he could hear clearly, though he knew that he did not need to hear. They alone remained seated at the dining table, shoulder to shoulder. Oh, he could guess that they talked about the last run or the next one. Obviously. Maybe an in-joke or two, but it was harder to tell, as they did not always laugh when they spoke of the old days.

It was enough, he decided, as he closed the book on his lap and smiled softly. It was enough to be here, after what was, and know that it would be the last place he could serve God before finding his judgement. Even if the Gates were denied him - and it was hard to blame even a forgiving God for such a decision - he had spent time in Paradise.


End file.
